The fair
by StormyXscott
Summary: Scott Summers was hanging with Paul at the fair...what happens when they meet a mysterious fortune teller? My first story:  please go easy on me! review! trust me the other chapters will be longer: and better!
1. Chapter 1

The fair was in town and that got the X-men pumped for the beginning of summer. Jean was already on her way there and Kitty, Kurt, and Evan tagged along.

"Hey like Jean?" Kitty asked. Jean turned her head to face kitty who kicked her feet up on the dash board.

"Yeah kitty? What's up?" Jean brushed her long red hair out of her face.

"Like weren't you going to go to the fair with Scott?" she cocked and eye brow. "I thought you guys were like together now." Jean gave a confused look.

"what? Who told you we were together!" Kitty pointed to the Blue fuzz ball in the back seat. Jean glared at Kurt who was about to bamf right out of the car.

"Vhat! Don't listen to Kitty!" Kurt turned red.

"Kurt! You dumby, why would you tell Kitty that!" Jean couldn't admit to herself that she was falling for her best friend. "ah man you shouldn't have done that!" Evan couldn't stop laughing.

"Like grow up guys!" Kitty crossed her arms and turned around. "Well he was hanging out with Paul anyway." Jean sounded a bit sad.

Jean knew it was going to be a long day, but finally they arrived at the fair.

….

"Whoooooohooooo!"

"Jeeze you can here Kitty a mile away," Scott ran his hand through his brown hair. He was walking around the fair with his friend Paul.

"Do they ever have anything cool here?" Paul asked. They kept walking until Paul spotted something that looked a bit mysterious to the fearless leader of the X-men. "Hey Scott check this out!" Paul dragged him to a fortune teller stand.

"Hello…" the man said with a dark, low voice. "Um Paul I don't like this.." Scott fixed his shades and studied the odd looking man. He had red glowing eyes, sharp threatening teeth, and odd looking blue skin. "come on Scott stop being a baby!" Paul pulled him closer to the man.

"Come on Cyclops…I don't have all day," he stared into Scott eyes just like Scott had no glasses. Then he realized that this man called him Cyclops. "What did you call m…" Paul seemed confused. Before Scott could finish the man grabbed his wrist and dug his sharp nails into his vain. "ahh! What are you doing!" Scott got even more scared.

"yes, Scott Summers, leader of the X-men…you will do just fine." His laugh pierced Paul's body. "Scott what's happening!" He couldn't move. The man stood up and ripped Scotts glasses off his head. He quickly closed his eyes to avoid doing damage to anything. Paul ran over and tried to pull the man away but he pushed him to the ground. Hitting his head on the way down, Paul was knocked out.

"Paul! Help!" he yelled, but he could not. "Nighty night Scott Summers," and the man pushed a needle in his arm and in a matter of seconds Scott laid on the ground helpless, Fading into a sea of blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it! I made it a bit longer for you! By the way please REVIEW!

Jean could admit to herself that she was having a good time. Her and kitty finally quit on the rides because they were dizzy. "Where is Kurt and Evan?" Jean looked around for them.

"I'm not sure, like I really don't care!" Kitty's smile reached across her face. Jean began to laugh. "Ok we should go find Scott then." In fact Jean really wanted to be with Scott at the time. Scott was always there for her, the time her powers went crazy, and when she had nightmares, or even when Duncan was being obnoxious at school. She truly was falling for her best friend.

They walked around for a while but could not find Scott or Paul. They spotted a booth unlike any other mysteriously away from all the others. "Kitty let's check over there," her and Jean headed to a booth that seemed to be for a fortune teller. That's when Jean spotted Paul rubbing his head trying to get up from the ground.

"Paul!. What happened are you ok?" Jean knelt by his side. "Sc…ott um h..he." it was too difficult for him to speak. Jean knew something terrible happened. "Kitty I need you to go find Kurt and Evan, and I think Rouge might be here to." Her voice seemed nervous, but Kitty did as she was told.

"Paul listen to me…you need to tell me what happened to Scott." Kitty was already back with the group of X-men. "Paul just relax," Paul could hardly open his eyes and that gave Jean a chance to look into his mind to see what happened. Jean saw the man who did this, so she let go fast and gave a scared look to her team behind her. "this man... his face" She could not get the picture out of his head. "this man, he took Scott!" Jeans eyes filled with tears. Rouge bent down to comfort her.

They managed to help Paul, get home and then to the hospital.

At the mansion….

"Jean I need you to calm down!" the professor stared at her with piercing eyes. "He took Scott we need to save him!" she pulled her hands to her face. "we will Jean I need you and the others to gear up…we will find him."

The X-jet was ready and the X-men weren't much prepared for what they might find. They sat nervously as the engine came to life and prayed that there fearless leader will be alright.

Sinister's lab…..

"Wakey, wakey Scott," he tapped him on the forehead.

Scott just groaned and when he opened his eyes his glasses were still placed on his head. He looked around and realized he was strapped to a bed unable to move.

"What the hell is this!" he became more and more scared. He tried to pull free, but failed. "I would not try anything stupid if I were you…or there will be consequences." Scott shut his mouth and laid still. "That's better Cyclops…welcome to my lab." If smiles could kill Scott would be dead right now.

"What do you want with me?" Scott tensed up when Sinister came closer. "perhaps you must know I want you Cyclops. I absolutely love your DNA." Scott knew that this was the end all he could see when he closed his eyes was a red headed angel saying 'I love you'…

Well there you go sorry I didn't make it longer! It is going to be a long Story make sure you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! My 3rd chapter trust me this one is longer! Please Review!

Pain is weakness leaving the body…

Jean sat in the X-jet thinking about Scott. She never got to tell him the feelings she has for him. She unbuckled herself and headed to the front of the x-jet. "Professor now would be the time to tell me who sinister really is," in fact none of the X-men new who he was. "Jean sit back down I will tell all of you."

Jean headed to her seat and prepared to hear what he was about to say. "Attention X-men you all may not exactly know what is going on and you have a right to know who Sinister is. Sinister tests on Mutants powers and there DNA. That's exactly why he took Cyclops. Don't worry Cyclops is strong. Jean we will find him." Professor put his hand on Jeans shoulder and then he wheeled back up to the front of the X-jet.

" Eh professor we have a lock on Sinister." Wolverine changed his direction. "It's about five miles and closing." Professor nodded.

Sinisters lab

* * *

><p>"ahhhhgghh!" Scotts scream echoed through the lab. Sinister took a large amount of blood from his arm. "what are you doing to me?" Scott's eyes were becoming blurry. "Well if you must know im sort of killing you…and if you keep yelling maybe I will." He injected Scotts arm with a blue liquid. Scotts body went stiff and he could barely talk.<p>

"ple..ase s..to.p!" Scott begged, but Sinister ignored him and moved on. He connected his head with wires that were hooked up to machines. Then with one touch of a button Scott fell into a deep sleep.

"Your mine now Scott Summers," his evil laugh filled the room.

* * *

><p>"Were here," Wolverine announced. "Then let's like go!" Kitty ran to open the door. "Kitty wait, you need to make sure you get in undetected." Xavier commanded. "No problem, X-men let's move!" Jean felt like she was in Scott's position.<p>

Jean came to an entrance. "Kurt, you, Evan, and Wolverine take the right hall! Kitty, Rouge, and I will take the left. Move out!" Kitty phased them through and they split up.

Jean peered around the corner and it was clear. They came to a door and Kitty phased through to see if anything was in there. "Jean! I think Scotts in there!" Jeans eyes widened.

Kitty made sure that no one was in the room with him. She phased them in and they searched for Cyclops. Jean, Kitty, and Rouge split up and looked around the lab.

"Ya'll he is over here!" Rouge pointed to a table that Scott rested on. "Scott!" Jean ran over to the table. Kitty called Wolverine to head to the lab. "On our way!" Wolverine said.

"Scott! Wake up…Please!" She cradled his head in her arms. Scotts eyes opened slightly. "Je…an?" Scott managed to mutter. "Scott! You're ok." Jean kissed his forehead.

"Jean y..ou need to le..ave he will kill you ," His heart rate increased. "Scott like were not leaving without you." Kitty's voice lowered.

"Scott we are going to get you out of here Rouge unhook the…" Jean was interrupted.

"He's not going anywhere and neither are you." Sinister walked out of the shadows. Sinisters assistant was by his side sent out a psychic blast that made them fall to the ground. Jean held her head and released a tear from her eye. "ERR HEY BUB! Your messin with the wrong X-men." Wolverine jumped but fell to the ground along with everyone else in pain.

The blast pushed them back and locked them in a cage. "Ha try and keep me in!" Kitty tried to phase through but it did not work.

"This cage is designed to keep your powers inside." Sinister laughed.

Sinister walked to the machine and turned on the switch. A huge pitched scream came from Scott's mouth. That tore Jeans heart out. Everything fell silent. The X-men watched as there leader fell still and did not move.

"Wake up Scott…And destroy the X-men." Sinister commanded. They watched as the cage was opened and Scott sat up and removed his glasses along with the wires that were strapped to his head. His eyes similar to Sinisters were aligned with Jeans. "Kill them!" and Scott's eyes shot an optic blast heading in their direction.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled….

* * *

><p>Hope you like this one it is a bit longer but there is more to come! Please review and remember this is my first story!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

On to the 4th hope you like it

* * *

><p>"SCOTT!" Jean yelled.<p>

They managed to dodge the optic blast. "Come on kid don't let me hurt you!" Wolverine growled and jumped toward Scott but Scott hit him with a blast and Wolverine hit the wall. Rouge ran over to Jean, "Jean let me drain him! He'll pass out and it will be easier to stop Sinister!" Jean agreed that it was a good idea.

"Kurt! Teleport me in!" Kurt grabbed her hand and BAMF. Rouge was behind Scott, she pulled her glove off and rested her hand on Scott's face. But even that did not work, Scott grabbed Night crawler and threw him into Rouge.

Sinister just sat and stared at the experiment that he created. He started to clap and laugh. That really made Jean mad. Cyclops stared at Jean walking closer and closer to her. "Kill her," Sinister commanded.

"Scott its me Jean please! Scott can you hear me! please Scott!" Jean fell to the floor. "Scott you could never kill me..." Jean wispered. Cyclops stoped in his trackes. He held his hand to his head. "Je..an?" He said. Jean looked up in suprise. "Yes! Scott its me." But Sinister turned the knob on the machine and Scott was back to walking toward Jean.

She flew up and over to the rest of the X-men. "Evan, you and Kitty need to destroy that machine, thats how Siniser is controlling Scott, everyone else We need to keep Scott away from them." Jean got up and ran over to put a force around Scott. She lifted him in the air but Scott was to strong and he let out a blast that struck Jean. She fell to the floor. He walked over to her and he was about to finish her off. Kitty and Evan did as much damage to the machine as they could.

"ahhhh!" Scott fell to the floor. "My MACHINE! you destoryed it!" Sinister yelled, "That wont save him I will come back." Sinister glared at them and disappeared into the darkness.

Jean got up holding her side the blast hit her. "Scott!" she ran to his side and Wolverine followed. He was not moving or breathing. She placed his head in her lab. "Scott...Please dont leave me, you were a great friend, a great leader, and the bravest person i knew...please," Jeans head fell, tears flowing down her face. The rest of the X-men fell to the knees including Wolverine. "Come on Slim..." Wolverine placed his hand on his chest.

Jean leaned toward Scott and kissed him on the lips. Her lips pressed against his felt like heaven to her. "I love you Scott..." Jean closed her eyes, she wished that this was just a bad nightmere.

"...Je...a" She opened her eyes quickly. She turned around to see her fellow X-men. Scott opened his eyes and quickly closed them to make sure that he did not hurt anyone. "Scott!" Everyone gasped. Scott was alive but hurt badly. He was knocked back unconcious.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion the students were pacing back and fourth forth hoping for some good news about Scott.<p>

Hank walked out in a Med lab coat and a clipboard. " Scotts Vitals seem normal and his blood preasure is normal as well. Scott is going to be ok." The news brightned everyone. The professor and Hank discussed other further treatments.

* * *

><p>Jean sat in the med lab every second of the day waiting for Scott to wake up. She held his hand and waited patiently. She looked up at the clock and it read 1:30 AM.<p>

"Hey red." Wolverine was leaning in the door way. "Red you need to get some rest he will wake up, but you need to sleep." Wolverine walked over to her. "But...i" He cut her off. "I will watch over him, now go." She nodded and headed to her room.

"syke if your in there..." He began as he sat in the chair, "Your Strong and a smart kid...dont let anyone tell you different." Wolverine sat there and waited. Just when he was about to close his eyes he saw Scott hand move. "...Jean..." Wolverine stood up. "Jeans ok shes sleeping...Scott your at the mansion your ok."

He turned his head to look at Wolverine. "How you feel kid." Wolverine asked. "Ok...i think" He said in a weak voice.

Wolverine left after a while and Scott was alone. He finally fell asleep.

The next day Jean walked in with a plate of breakfast. "Morning Scott!" Jean placed the plate by his bed. "Thanks Je..an." Talking was still a bit hard for him because he was so weak.

Jean and Scott spent the hole day talking. "Jean?" He asked... "Yeah Scott?"

"Jean when Sin..ister was con..trolling me i heard you and when i was laying on the ground you told me three words before i woke up." Scott explained. Jean remembered what she had said. "What did y..ou say?" Jean froze.."Um...Scott i know this may sound wierd but i said uhhh...I..Love you." Scott smiled. "well Je..an i ...Love you to." Jeans Heart sank. She Kissed him. The warm kiss heated her body.

Jean finnally went to bed later that night and Scott was left alone. He stared at the clock. "2:46" Great he thought. He turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Nightmere: _"hello?" Scott walked through the dark alley. _

_"Hello Scott..." The dark voice said. Scott jumped._

_"whose there!" Scott ran further down the alley. Not looking where he was going he tripped over a garbage can and fell to the ground. It sarted to pour. _

_"You thought you could get rid of me!" the voice grew closer. Scott shuffled back into a wall. His hair covered his eyes it was getting harder for him to see._

_"who..who are you?" Scott was scared now._

_"Oh Scottie its me...dont you remember..your the one who got away." The evil laugh...gave him away._

_"Sin...i..ster!" Scott got up and tryed to run but sinister grabbed his neck and through him to the ground. "Whose here to save you know Scott? mmmhhmm?" He continued to choke Scott. "St..opp!" Sinister raise a needle and held it to his arm. "Nighty night!" _

_end of nightmere._

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHH!" Scott woke up. He could have woken the whole institute up. Wolverine and Hank rushed into the room.<p>

"Scott whats wrong?" Hank asked. "Sinister he he was here he was..." Wolverine turned on the light. "Syke theres no one here."

"Wolverine! come here and look at this." wolverine ran to his side. Scott had markes on his neck. Hanks eyes widned.

"H..ank i..i cant breath!" Hank placed a breathing mask on his face. "Scott just relax." Scott finally relaxed and fell asleep.

"Wolverine Scott said he had a nightmere." Wolverine replied, "what are you sayin Hank?"

"Either someone is doing this to Scott outside the Mansion or the nightmare seems so real to him that he really believes hes choking or for that matter dieing."

Wolverine and Hank went to speak with the professor leaving Scott unattended...

* * *

><p>What do you think so far? Please review!<p> 


End file.
